


Take Me To That Beautiful Place

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as shy as you were, backpacking in a country you had yet to visit could be quite daunting. Though, with Nishinoya by your side, you had nothing to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To That Beautiful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was prompted for some Nishinoya and a shy lover, and as I come to terms with how much I adore him, I just had to fulfill this request! Plus, being ever inspired by SHINee’s “View”, the following one-shot was created~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Regardless of the traveler, there was always a certain kind of pose that one would do while visiting the renowned sights and points of interest of a city.

Smiling from ear to ear while posing with a Welsh guardsman, either mimicking or pretending to catch the water sprouted out from the Merlion in Singapore, or 'kissing' the Great Sphinx of Giza.

Though, certainly the most well-known pose would occur at the Leaning Tower of Pisa, whereupon tourists would pretend to 'support' the structure in their photos. Normally, this was done with a crouched knee and both hands.

In the case of your boyfriend however, Nishinoya was attempting to make it seem as though he was supporting the tower with his feet. His hands pressed securely against the grass, he faced you with a wide grin while his legs dangled in the air, trying to keep them in place for you as you readied your camera phone. By the picture you would soon take--at his eager insistence--it was an excellent summation of your European backpacking trip with him.

While you did feel shy over the many odd looks you both were receiving, you didn't want to deny him this little pleasure. With a soft giggle, you took his picture. When he heard the faint 'snap' of the photo being taken, he still managed to maintain his unique handstand as he queried with utmost exuberance, "How does it look?"

You checked over the picture and, remarkably, there was nothing amiss. No blurriness, nothing askew, no one accidentally getting in the way of your phone.

Offering your boyfriend a smile, you affirmed, "It looks great, Yuu!"

It wasn't often to see someone jump with joy while doing a handstand, only to then land and perform a somersault, but Nishinoya was a prominent volleyball player at your university for a reason.

He hurried over to your side while reaching for his backpack. Before he looked over his picture for himself, his lips touched your cheek sweetly as he exclaimed, "Thanks, babe! You're the best!"

Though you and Nishinoya have been together for quite some time, his open display of his affection to you always made you blush, something that he found both amusing and so cute. And since you both were at a popular tourist destination in the middle of summer, your face felt even more hot.

"Oh wow, I look so cool here! I can't wait to show this to Ryuu and the others!" He grinned, jumping up in admiration of himself. His arms then latched around your waist as he hugged you close. "You're the best photographer, honey! The prettiest one too!"

"A-Ahh Yuu!" You exclaimed, too flustered to hug him back. "I'm just using a camera phone!"

Nishinoya only winked at you, his grin widening with pride. "That only speaks about your talent! You're so good that you make phone camera pictures look professional!"

"Now you're just being silly," you giggled, shaking your head while nudging at his shoulder. As you reached for your bag however, with your phone in mind, you glanced at its clock and noted the time. "Oh, I think we should probably get to the station now. Our train to Nice will be boarding soon--"

Oh how quickly you forget to not mention time constraints to Nishinoya.

"Soon?! Like we'll miss our train soon?!" His jaw dropped while his eyes immediately grew wide. Your hand was then taken by his, his grip tight as he proceeded to take off with you in tow. "Come on, babe! Let's go!" The two of you zoomed to the station, and even with how fast you both were moving, he still felt you both were going slow and, not wanting to miss your train, asked if you wanted to hop on his back.

You were content with just running alongside him. If anything, this felt like something out out a coming-of-age romance movie, in which the main starring couple were rushing through a city like the love-struck fools they were.

Needless to say, you reached the station in no time. While you were utterly out of breath and desperate for air, Nishinoya couldn't look anymore refreshed as he grabbed your train tickets from your bag--after all, between the two of you, you were the more responsible one by comparison.

As you cleared through security, it was him who was speaking openly to the Italian staff, thanking them with countless _"Grazie, amico mio"_ and _"Grazie, amica mia"_. While his pronunciation wasn't exactly on a fluent level, his exuberance more than made up for it. This was yet another reflection of your trip together, and really, your relationship.

It was so hard for you to believe that Nishinoya, confident, loud, and proud, would approach a wallflower like you. Though, from what Tanaka revealed to you, all while your boyfriend was for once the overly flustered one, he was taken by you the moment he first met you at your university. There was a big volleyball match on campus and you, still having yet to adapt to being a college student and make friends, decided to attend. As you did arrive early, you managed to find a seat at the front of the bleachers.

While you were awed by the libero who was willing to throw himself anywhere and anyhow to keep the ball up in the air, not letting his small stature stop him. On the other hand, he was more than delighted to see someone so pretty watching him do what he was most passionate about.

Though it took much time and effort for your relationship to blossom--let alone be planted--the two of you couldn't be more thankful for each other. You were the support he could rely on, his inspiration to improve himself even while knowing you would love him regardless. On his end, he was your connection to meeting others, the push you needed to step outside of your box from time to time. Without him, you wouldn't have befriended Tanaka and other former members of the Karasuno volleyball team, let alone have the courage to say something to them.

Or in this case, have the will to go out and travel to a different continent and immerse yourself in various cultures. With him by your side, he offered you the confidence that emanated from him constantly.

Soon enough, you both arrived at your designated train platform with your ride awaiting you both. The two of you boarded and found your seats, with him sitting by the window. Utterly exhausted by your visit to Pisa, you rested your head on his shoulder while his hand found yours and squeezed tightly. Your train departed from the station and a moment of peaceful silence fell between the two of you.

Though, as always with him, things couldn't be remain quiet for too long. "Ahh, such a pretty view," Nishinoya hummed out and you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you see something nice?" You responded tiredly.

"Mmhmm!" He affirmed happily. "Look where I'm looking!"

Slowly, you lifted your head, only to find him staring right at you with a wide smile on your face. Not hesitating for a second, he brought his lips to yours in a sweet, tender little kiss.

Your heart skipped a beat as heat rushed to your face. That was probably smoother than whenever he slid across the volleyball court floor during an intense match.

Nishinoya's arms then wrapped around your frame, hugging you close to his chest as he kissed the top of your head. "Even though we get to see how nice Europe is, there's nowhere that can compare to you, honey! And better yet, I get to have this pretty view all to myself!"

With him successfully leaving you red-faced once more, you laughed softly in response, bringing your arms to return his hug. Your eyes then meeting his once more, you teased, "And I can say the same about you, Yuu."

Now he was the red-faced one.


End file.
